1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for storing, handling, displaying, marketing, and dispensing fishing lures and similar articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ever present concern for a fisherman is the proper storage of his fishing lures so as to assure the well-being of the flies and fish hooks comprising the lures and at the same time avoiding personal injury to himself and to his surroundings. The hooks of the lure tend to snag various objects, including his person, and can easily become entangled with other lures and/or tackle which takes precious time from the sport and proves a test of his patience. At the same time, a fishing lure properly contained, should be readily available to the fisherman as a need arises.
Catering to the needs of the fisherman, a number of devices have been employed in the past and are known to the prior art. For example, it has been known to provide various constructions of lure containers on the belt of a fisherman as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Thorn, No. 2,548,080 issued Apr. 10, 1951, to Keilholz No. 2,707,583 issued May 3, 1955, and to Pilston, No. 3,897,650 issued Aug. 5, 1975. In each instance, the patent discloses individual containers for individual lures.
The patent to Holwerda, U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,913 issued Jan. 10, 1956, discloses a lure container adapted to be carried in a breast pocket and is provided with a clip for attachment to the front part of the pocket.
Another device known to the prior art is that to Pilston, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,798 issued Sept. 3, 1974, which discloses a lure container arranged to be suspended from a necklace worn by the fisherman. Yet another lure container is in the form of a combination key holder and case for storing lures and flies as suggested in the patent to Goldhaft, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,511 issued Apr. 13, 1976.
With proper deference being given the aforesaid patents, each of which, on its face, disclosed advances in the state-of-the-art of the construction of lure containers when each respective patent was granted, nonetheless, the present invention is deemed to be of a considerable improvement over such known devices. For example, many of the devices known to the prior art were of relatively complex construction or composed of relatively expensive materials, or, by reason of their constructions, were difficult to use or ineffective for the purpose for which they were intended. Indeed, it was with recognition of the need and of the state of the prior art that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.